Best Valentine's Day ever
by Rose-Aki
Summary: Jack and Crow give Yusei a hard time about Valentine's Day. Can they help him confess his feelings for Aki on the ultimate day of love? Faithshipping


A/N: I hope you all like my Valentine's Day story about Yusei and Aki :)

* * *

><p>It was Valentine's Day in New Domino City and even in Duel Academy they celebrated it by exchanging Valentine's Day cards. For Ruka and Rua Valentine's Day was just a day to tell their friends and family that they loved them, but for Aki this day was more important.<p>

Many guys had asked Aki to be their Valentine, but she had rejected all of them politely. She was waiting for a special someone to finally make a move. On the way to the garage she thought about Yusei while Ruka and Rua chatted.

Meanwhile at the garage Jack and Crow were giving Yusei a hard time about this special day.

"Do you know what today is Yusei?" Crow ask slyly.

"February fourteen."

"Great answer." Jack looked bored.

"Not helping Jack." Crow looked annoyed. "It's Valentine's Day. So what you gonna do?"

"Drinking my coffee." Jack answered nonchalant.

"Not you." Crow rolled his eyes. "I meant Yusei."

"Whatever." Jack retorted.

"So what about you Yusei?"

"Working on my D-Wheel."

Crow slapped his forehead.

'Yusei may be a genius when it comes to building a D-Wheel, but in love matters he sure is clueless.'

"You know Aki is coming over every minute, isn't there something you wanna ask her?" Crow tried again.

"I don't know what you mean." Now Yusei was confused.

Jack had finally enough.

"What birdbrain over there is trying to say is that you should ask Aki out and give her some present because it's Valentine's Day."

"Oh." Was all Yusei could say.

'Isn't that the day of lovers where you show the one you love how important he or she is to you?' At that realization Yusei blushed.

"B-But Aki and I aren't lovers."

"Not yet." Jack smirked.

"Don't you think today is a good chance to tell her how you feel?" Crow suggested.

Yusei opened his mouth to protest, but Jack didn't let him.

"Don't try to deny that you are in love with her. We all know it, except of Aki of course."

'Maybe they are right and I should show Aki today how much she means to me...'

Yusei's thoughts were interrupted by the person he was thinking about and the twins.

"Hey guys. We made cards for you." Rua screamed from the top of the stairs.

"Rua calm down. I am sure they can even hear you when you aren't screaming." Ruka said.

Aki was surprisingly quite the whole time while the twins gave their friendly cards to the guys.

'I think I was wrong. Yusei doesn't feel the same way or he would have asked me out by now. No reason to stay here any longer and watch what I can't have.' Aki sighed.

"Guys, sorry I am leaving so early, but I have homework to do." With that she turned around and left with her head hung low.

"Go after her idiot." Jack hit Yusei in the ribs with his elbow.

"And what should I say to her?"

"Just go." Crow pushed him out of the door.

When the door closed behind Yusei the twins looked puzzled at Jack and Crow.

"What was that all about?" Rua asked confused.

"You will understand when you are older. So let's get something to eat." Crow suggested, changing the theme.

"Yeah food." Rua screamed happy.

Ruka wasn't as clueless as her brother. She had an idea why Yusei had gone after Aki, but she kept it to herself. She knew that not only friendly love was celebrated at Valentine's Day, but romantic love as well.

Outside the garage Yusei had caught up to Aki.

"Aki wait."

She stopped in her tracks and turned around to see Yusei standing in front of her.

"Yes?"

"Would you...um... like to go out with me tonight?" Yusei was really nervous.

Aki's eyes lighted up and she smiled brightly.

"Sure."

Yusei smiled one of his rare smiles.

"I pick you up at seven then?"

"Fine by me." Aki tried to stay cool.

"I will see you later." Yusei said as a goodbye.

Aki practically run home because she was so happy. Till seven o'clock she spend her time in the bathroom getting ready for the date.

Yusei was glad he had finally asked her.

'I thought she would reject me. I mean with her look she can have every guy she wants and then some more, but she said yes to me and no one else...Maybe I have a chance with her.'

After he said his goodbye to the guys he went to a jewelery shop to buy a Valentine's Day gift for Aki. When he thought he had something really nice for her he made sure to get ready.

Yusei arrived at Aki's house on time and waited in front of her door. When Aki came out he could only stare, she was wearing a red dress which hugged her body in all the right places.

"You look beautiful tonight Aki." He was impressed.

"Thanks." Aki blushed at the compliment.

Yusei helped her on his D-Wheel and they drove off.

"Where are we going Yusei?"

"It's a surprise, just wait." Yusei answered. He had found the perfect place to confess to her.

When Yusei stopped his D-Wheel they were by a little lake surrounded by red roses. Yusei helped Aki off his D-Wheel and kept her hand in his. He guided her to the lake and picked a red rose, which he gave to her.

"Aki I have to ask you something." Most of the time Yusei was calm and collected, but at this moment he felt really nervous.

With one hand he was holding her hand and with the other he pulled out a velvet box. When he opened it a beautiful ring with a red diamond was revealed.

"Will you be my Valentine?" He asked blushing slightly.

Aki blushed too when she met his eyes. She couldn't believe that this was really happening.

"Yes." She whispered softly.

Yusei took out the ring and placed it on her finger. After that he intertwined their fingers and pulled her closer with the other hand, so her face was closer to his.

'Best Valentine's Day ever.' Aki and Yusei thought in unison when they lips met in a passionate kiss.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading. Please review and tell me what you think :)


End file.
